The Ultimate Bet
by d3m1
Summary: A disastrous yet hilarious bet between Ichigo and Kish,pudding and tart plot to draw on the other's faces while they are asleep and Zakuro and Pai accidentaly handcuff each other loosing the key. What else could go wrong? INSIDE FOR FULL SUMMARY.
1. Prologue

The Ultimate Bet

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ok, here's the full summary. It's been 2 years since, the aliens left earth.

All the mew mew's except Pudding and Zakuro are now 15 yr old. Pudding is 13, Zakuro is 19.

Ichigo dumped Masaya (thank god!) and finds herself feeling guilty about the things she did to Kish and a small pang of loneliness for someone to love her back and she ends up feeling something she never really felt for Kish, Mint is with Masaya on a vacation and Lettuce is with Ryou on a European expedition, Pudding finds herself feeling a little bit sad since Tart left and Zakuro starts to miss Pai as he was the only one who she truly did understand.

The aliens' planet was now revived back to it's original state thanks to the mew aqua. But all of the 3 aliens find themselves missing their former enemies.

Kish still tends to mope over Ichigo, Tart finds out that he misses Pudding and Pai discovers that he truly did have feelings for Zakuro.

So they decide to go back to earth to visit them.

Kish is 15, Tart is 13 and Pai is 19.

But what they didn't expect if they returned to earth would be a truly disastrous yet hilarious bet between Kish and Ichigo, a pair of 13 yr olds who plotted on drawing on the other's faces while they were asleep, and a Zakuro and Pai accidentally handcuff each other an lose the key.

This is totally random so…..enjoy!! it's short but funny!!!!

-Zoey


	2. Earth, Sweet, Earth

The Ultimate Bet

Chapter 2: Earth, Sweet, Earth

Kish, Pai and Tart were back on earth again. They breathed in the sweet scent of evening air as they made their way to Café Mew Mew.

Pai and Tart were walking up the front side by side while Kish was just lagging along behind them.

They were eager to see if the mew mews still worked there.

When they finally got their it was there just as they remembered it.

Bright, Pink and Cheerful. They wondered if the mew mews were still working there. But they couldn't see anyone outside. They figured it was closed now.

If anyone was watching them they would've noticed that their ears drooped a little. But then Pai noticed that there was someone outside. Someone sweeping the front of the Café wearing a red uniform. Pai perked up knowing that café mew mew wasn't closed.

Tart saw who it was.

"damn. The old hag" said Tart but even Tart was cheerful to see Ichigo

Kish heard that comment and looked up and to his astonishment he saw Ichigo in front of the café. He felt a small wave of happiness at first then a small hint of sadness in his heart.

The aliens were now less than a metre in front of the café.

Ichigo was sweeping the front of the café, she was bored and she couldn't help that occasional wave of sadness that flooded her sometimes. She herself, didn't quite understand it. She thought she was perfectly fine being single but she knew she was lonely.

Sometimes when she wasn't working at the café, she would sit at home in her room thinking about the time when they were still fighting against the aliens and tears would well up in her eyes. She missed it when Kish used to tease her. She quite frankly, missed all of the aliens. She missed how Tart used to call her old hag and how Pai used to say nothing at all to her.

She was about to go back inside the café when she heard a voice.

"Oi, Konekochan" came the voice.

Ichigo thought the voice seemed very familiar, she looked up. And to her amazement the three aliens stood before her. Dressed in the same clothes, nothing had changed about them at all, except they had gotten taller. Especially Kish. The last time she saw him he was taller than Tart but shorter than Pai, now he about was the same height as Pai. She felt for her pendant in her pocket because she wanted to tell the others the aliens were back as Ichigo was sure they wanted to see them. She pressed her pendant and a few seconds later the other 2 mews appeared outside.

She felt herself choke back a sob. As a couple of tears couldn't help but trickle down her cheeks. She chucked the broom to a side and run and flung herself at Kish. Zakuro just held her hand out at Pai but he just bowed down at her. Pudding instantly grabbed Tart and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

After the very happy reunion was over Pai said the first word.

"I though there were 5 mew mews, not 3" he said.

Zakuro replied. "the others went on vacation" she explained.

"I see…….." said Pai

"Um…………do…you guys want to….um……come in…………" mumbled Ichigo

They nodded followed the 3 girls into the café.

Once they were inside the café, Zakuro gestured for the aliens to sit down. They sat. The mew mews also sat down.

"So……" said Pudding ever so cheerfully "what brings you back?"

"We missed earth" said tart

"Oh" said Pudding

"How's your planet going?" asked Zakuro

"Fine, very pretty, it's like earth now" replied Pai

Kish and Ichigo just sat they're silently. Failing to notice that the others were waving their hands in front of their faces.

"Hel------loooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Earth to Ichigo" said Pudding

Ichigo was startled then she sat up straight.

"yeah?" said Ichigo

"You were staring into space" said Pudding

"Oh….sorry" said Ichigo.

"Tart nudged Pudding and looked pointedly at Kish.

"Kish-niichan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pudding

Kish jumped.

"What, monkey-girl?" said Kish

"You were staring into nowhere too" said Zakuro

"Oh" said Kish

"Do you guys want something to eat?" asked Zakuro as she stood up.

The aliens shrugged.

"Ok….then" said Zakuro as she went to the kitchen.

"I'll help" said Pai as he got up.

"Uh….thanks……." said Zakuro

"Ooooohhhhhh!!!! Pudding help too. Tar-tart will come with her" shouted pudding as she dragged Tart out into the kitchen with pai and Zakuro.

That just left Kish and Ichigo sitting opposite each other. Saying nothing.

"_Crap. She still hates me……………." thought Kish_

"_Oh….man……why did Pai, Zakuro, Pudding and Tart do this…..what am I going to say to him?" thought Ichigo_

Kish couldn't help himself. He just had to blurt the whole question out.

"Why do you still hate me?" asked Kish quietly.

Ichigo was surprised and hurt.

"I don't……….., kish. I don't……" said Ichigo

"Uh….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that………" mumbled Kish

"_Huh??...that's not like Kish…………..he never gets tongue tied and apologizes. What happened to him, he used to be so…….so………happy and flirtatious. It's like he's grown up. He's so……….mature………." thought Ichigo_

But before Ichigo could reply, the other arrived with a huge plate of pastries.

"dig in" said Pudding as she put the plate on the table.

They all grabbed a pastry.

Before they knew it, it was 8:54PM.

"Ok……….I guess we'll sort rooms out" said Zakuro

"But how……………..we only have 3 rooms" mumbled Ichigo

"I know2 of us can stay together and one of us'll have to stay with the guys" said Pudding

"That's not fair" said Ichigo

"Yeah, Pudding" said Zakuro

"Oh, ok" said Pudding

"Fine, this is how it'll work, it's either you pick one of us or we pick on of you' said Zakuro

"You pick" said Pai

"Oh….ok…………. who goes first" said Zakuro

"Pudding will!!!! Tar-tar;s mine!!!!!!" she shouted as she dragged him over.

"Ok…..Ichigo it's either you or me now……" said Zakuro

"You go" said Ichigo

"Kay……………..um……..I guess….Pai" said Zakuro

he just nodded.

"So that just leaves you and Kish, Ichigo" said Zakuro

They nodded.

Everyone headed to their rooms and thankfully there were two beds.

"Night guys" said Pudding

"Night replied" the others

In Kish and Ichigo's room it was plain silent. They just sat on their beds and looked at each other.

"Um….Ichigo…………."

Ooooooo!!! Ciffy!!!!! Well, that's all!!!!!!

-Zoey


	3. A Little Black Cat

The Ultimate Bet

Chapter 3: A little Black Cat

_Flashback_

In Kish and Ichigo's room it was plain silent. They just sat on their beds and looked at each other.

"Um….Ichigo…………."

"Uh………I'm sorry….about asking that question…before" mumbled Kish while staring at his bed

Ichigo wondered why Kish was acting so upset and miserable.

"No problem. Really" said Ichigo

Kish just nodded.

"Kish,………is something wrong????" asked Ichigo

"No…..it's nothing….really" said Kish

"oh….." said Ichigo

"_I wonder what's eating at Kish????? I guess I could try to cheer him up…………."_

"Hey, Kish, What's in the bag?" asked Ichigo

"Nothing, really. You can look" said Kish

"Cool!" said Ichigo as she got off her bed and sat on the end of Kish's bed and looked through his bag.

"Whoa. This is totally cu-ute!!!!!!!!!!!! Where'd you get it??" gushed Ichigo as she held up a small black cat which was a stuff toy.

"Oh………….My Mom,….gave it to me" said Kish

"Oh!! Cool!!! How is she?" asked Ichigo

"Oh….uh………she's dead" mumbled Kish

"Oh……..I'm sorry" said Ichigo

"It's ok…." Said Kish

Ichigo put down the black cat and looked into his bag.

"Wow!!! You've got human clothes!!! And a book???" said Ichigo

"Yeah…Pai gave them to me. He said it was essential I read the book. I don't know why" said Kish

"Oh…..but you'd look really cool in the human clothes!!!! And have you read the book???" asked Ichigo

"No, I haven't read it. And I'm comfortable in my own clothes" said Kish

"Oh." Said Ichigo as she picked up the book and read the blurb.

_Cody last saw Zoey when they were in Junior High. They were enemies. They didn't hate each other but they were on the opposite sport teams.  
She moved to California after they finished junior high. He hasn't seen her since. But then when they start High School, Zoey is unexpectedly transferred to his high school. They are in different classes but they tend to notice each other._

_Then one day she starts to talk to him. When she does she realizes that he is a completely different person from the happy, cheerful boy she last saw at junior high. _

_Little does she know that the reason that he's completely different is because he's heartbroken……_

Ichigo's heart kinda stopped after she read that.

_It's just like me and Kish………is that why Pai asked him to read it???????_

"It-it's good" stammered Ichigo

"Yeah. Ok" said Kish

"Kish……………….are you sure something's not wrong?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah" said Kish

"Oh" said Ichigo but without realizing it her pink diary fell out of her pocket. Which of course caught Kish's eye.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. You can look if you want to" said Ichigo completely forgetting that she had something very private in it.

"kay…………." Said Kish as he took it from her and flicked through the pages.

While he was flicking through the pages one particular page caught his eye. This page was filled with torn up pieces of paper. No it wasn't paper. It was a photograph of someone. He was quite shocked really.

"Um….the person in the photo isn't me……is it???" asked Kish

"What??? No of course not!!!!! OMG. You saw it. Darn. No one was supposed to see that" said Ichigo

_Why did she say of course not???????_

Kish slowly pieced together the photo. Then he realized who it was. It was Masaya. He realized why Ichigo would do that to the person she _liked so much_.

"It's Aoyama" said Kish

Ichigo just nodded as she fiddled with the little black cat.

"what happened???" asked Kish

"Oh………..uh……………I saw him with another girl" said Ichigo

"Oh" said Kish ever so sympathetically but inside he could feel a tiny, tiny spark of hope.

"You do know that I wouldn't do that to you right?????" asked Kish with a hint of a flirtatious smile.

"Hey!!! What happened to you being so sad???!" said Ichigo

"What, Konekochan??????? Do you want me to be sad forever???" asked Kish

Ichigo blushed and said "no, but you weren't so flirtatious"

Kish just chuckled at her and noticed that she was still holding his cat.

"Do you like the cat, that much???" asked Kish

"It's cute" said Ichigo

"Then you can have it" said Kish

"No!!!, really, Kish. I couldn't. I mean your Mom gave it to you" said Ichigo

"It's fine. I mean she wouldn't mind besides I already have another black cat" said Kish

"Still………….no. it's cute but no" said Ichigo as she noticed that Kish's eyes had playful sparks in them and he was smiling overly flirtatiously at her.

She of course did nothing but blushed. Badly that is.

"Where??? Can I see it?" she managed to say

"You can't see it right now" said Kish as he moved towards the end of the bed and within a second he was sitting right next to Ichigo.  
"Why?" asked Ichigo

_Darn it. Kish. Why do you have to sit so close._

Ichigo blushed as she turned the other way but without warning she turned into the little back cat.

"This is why you couldn't see it before. You're the cat" chuckled Kish as he picked her up.

Ichigo just glared daggers at him but she couldn't help but blush.

"Hm…..should I leave you as a cat or should I turn you back??? I think I'll just leave you" asked Kish to himself

Ichigo shook her head madly.

"What???? You want me to kiss you???" asked Kish

Ichigo shook her head again.

"Then I'll just have to leave you like that" said Kish

Ichigo just looked hopelessly at him.

Kish laughed and said "you're going to sleep here tonight" said Kish as he placed Ichigo on a pink pillow which was made of silk.

Then he got a pillow himself and lay down as he pulled the blanket up and his eyes flashed blue as the lights went out.

Ichigo just stared into the darkness. She couldn't do anything till it was morning as she was locked in the room. So she decided to relax and sleep.

--------

Ok. Most of you are probably wondering about the book that Kish has. With a guy named Cody in it right?, and you're probably thinking that I had a crush on someone named Cody during junior high right?. No I didn't. That was entirely fictional. It's just that Ichigo's 4kids dub name is Zoey and Kish's is Dren but I didn't really like Dren so I thought Cody suited him better.

Kk

-laters, Zoey


	4. A Rough Morning

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 3: A rough Morning  
--------

Ok. So I know I didn't update!!!! Sorry!!!!!! Lolz. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

--------

Next morning, Ichigo awoke to the noise of birds chirping happily and bright sunlight streaming down onto her face. She stretched herself, very cat-likely.

Everything seemed smaller than it was yesterday night. Even the little pink pillow did. She picked it up with her _hands._ Then that was when she saw that she had _hands _not _paws._ And she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. 

"_Of course. Yesterday night I turned into a cat and Kish made me sleep on the pink pillow—Wait a minute! I'm human again! That means…………………no. It can't be. That perverted alien!!!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!! He must've………………………kissed me in my sleep…CRAP! He is going to get on hell of a wake up call!!!" thought Ichigo_

Ichigo grabbed the hardest thing she could find, which sadly was her pillow and whacked it on the sleeping Kish's head. She repeatedly whacked him. (A/N: Talk about abuse!!)

Kish woke up and of course, yelled out loud thinking he was being attacked by a crazy psychopath patient. He summoned his dragon swords and stabbed it through the pillows.

As soon as Ichigo saw the pointy end of Kish's sword she screamed. She dropped the pillow and looked behind it to see who had tried to kill her. There she saw a confused looking Kish staring at her with innocent eyes.

Ichigo instantly started to glare at him.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KISH????!!!!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo

"UM.EXCUSE ME!!!!!! BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHACKING ME WITH A PILLOW FOR NO APPARENT REASON, LIKE A CRAZY HOMICIDAL PATIENT!!!!!!!" Kish yelled back.

"YOU WATCH WHO YOU CALL HOMICIDAL!!!!! AND I DID NOT WHACK YOU FOR NO REASON!!!!!! I WHACKED YOU BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME IN MY SLEEP!!!!!" shrieked Ichigo now loud enough that it had woken everybody up and they were listening to Kish and Ichigo's argument.

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!! I DID NOT KISS YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!! MAYBE YOU DREAMT ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU _WERE _WHACKING ME LIKE A _HOMICIDAL PATIENT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kish yelled

--------

Zakuro and Pai had just woken up to the sound of Kish and Ichigo yelling _like homicidal patients_. 

"God……………..what is wrong with those two?" moaned Zakuro aloud.

"Who knows……………………..and what are they yelling about…………………." Asked Pai still sleepy.

Zakuro got out of bed and made her bed. She rubbed her eyes to erase all forms of sleep from her eyes. Now that she was listening carefully, fully awake she thought she could here loud thumps which sounded like Kish and Ichigo were trying to murder each other. Zakuro just shook her head.

Pai got up and did the same.

"Hey, are those two trying to kill themselves in there room?" asked Pai in an emotionless voice.

"Most probably" answered Zakuro

"Ok, I'm going to brush my teeth" mumbled Pai

--------

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tart

"What the hell are those idiots doing???? Are they trying to throw atomic bombs at each other or something???" yelled Tart sitting on his neatly made bed.

"Pudding don't know, Taru-Taru. Maybe we should check on them" said Pudding in concern.

"Nah. Not my problem and nobody asked your opinion monkey-girl" said tart

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Taru-Taru" said Pudding

"Shut up" said Tart

--------

"WHAT????!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD I DREAM ABOUT _YOU_?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Ichigo

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE YOU LIKE ME???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kish shrieked back.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND JUST ADMIT IT! YOU DID KISS ME IN MY FREAKIN' SLEEP" yelled a very frustrated Ichigo

"AS IF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY PROOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish

"ISN'T MY BEING HERE PROOF ENOUGH????!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo

"NO!!!!!!!!!! CAUSE YOU COULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO _KISSED ME INSTEAD_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kish who was rather enjoying himself for have quite an _engaging conversation with Ichigo_.

Ichigo thought about that. He did have a point she thought.

--------

"Hey, it looks like those two killed each other" said Pai in a couldn't care less voice

"Mm Hmm. Maybe we should check on them" said Zakuro monotonely.

"I couldn't care less if Kish got killed by the cat-girl. Serve him right" mumbled Pai

Zakuro looked at Pai with a rare look of disbelief.

"Let's just check on them" mumbled Zakuro as she walked out of the room and opened Kish and Ichigo's bedroom door.

Just as Zakuro opened it, Pai and Zakuro saw Ichigo launch herself at Kish, while screaming "you're the one who stabbed your sword through my pillow and nearly killed me"

Pai and Zakuro quickly ran and grabbed both of the teenagers apart from each other before they began trying to pound each other to pulp. Zakuro grabbed Ichigo while Pai grabbed Kish reluctantly.

"What happened?" asked Zakuro

"He tried to stab his sword at me" whined Ichigo like a little girl

Zakuro just looked at Kish then Pai. Pai took that as his cue to ask Kish the same question.

"What happened?" asked Pai boredly.

"She whacked me with the pillow about 100 times" pouted Kish like a little boy.

"Right……………….who started it" said Zakuro who was very bored with this.

"She/He did" said Kish and Ichigo in unison while pointing at each other.

Pai and Zakuro both groaned and rolled their eyes.

"This is gonna get us nowhere…………" groaned Zakuro

Pai just nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok…………..let's sort this out like the mature teenagers you are" said Zakuro while she thought of the other things she could be doing besides this.

"Right. So….let's have Kish start first" said Zakuro in a voice that people usually used for 5yr olds.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????????????????" moaned Ichigo

"Because. Now shut up no one talk except Kish. Who had better have a good explanation for this" said Pai

"She whacked me with the pillow" repeated Kish

"God. You guys are 15 not 5!! Just cause Ichigo whacked you with the pillow doesn't mean you start a fight" said Zakuro while thinking she could be washing her hair right now.

"But she whacked me and accused me of kissing her while she was sleeping" said Kish

"In my opinion I would take the cat-girl's side then" said Pai

"Geez. Stand up her why don't ya" growled Kish

"Ichigo your turn" said Zakuro

"He stabbed his sword through my pillow and nearly killed me" said Ichigo

"Cat-girl. Did you think that you might've been the one to kiss Kish" said Pai

"Yes……….I know………………..I didn't mean to……………….." moaned Ichigo

"I win" said Kish

"Ok……….this is over" said Zakuro as she let Ichigo down and walked out of the room. Pai did the same.

--------

Kish and Ichigo were now sitting in a deathly silence.

"Um………..Kish… I'm uh…sorry for trying to attack you with a pillow" said Ichigo

"Oh….it's ok, Konekochan. I didn't mean to try and stab you with my sword I just thought it was someone else and plus it's the first time besides yesterday that I was able to actually talk to you without being hit" laughed Kish

"Still…I'm sorry" said Ichigo

Kish just smiled at her.

"Hey are you free tonight??" asked Kish

"yeah…..why??????" asked Ichigo

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" asked Kish

"Oh um…………..wait. Is this like a date or something?" asked Ichigo

"Um…you can call it that if you want" laughed Kish

"Fine. If it is a date then when is it?" asked Ichigo

"Tonight" said Kish

"Where?" asked Ichigo

"Surprise!" chuckled Kish

"Fine. I'll make you a bet that you'll never be able to resist" said Ichigo

"What is it?" asked Kish

"See how many other girls you can get to like you" said Ichigo

"What's in it for me?" asked Kish

Ichigo just laughed and said "you get to kiss me"

"Fine. That'll be easy" laughed Kish

"We'll see…." Said Ichigo

"Hey, but wait. Why do you want to see me flirting and hitting on another girl when I'm asking you on a date tonight?" asked Kish

"I just want to see how many girls you can get to like you" said Ichigo

"Fine, Koenkochan. You're on" said Kish

--------

Cool!!! Done chap 3! I'm on easter break too!!!! But I have an English assignment to do which is make a newspaper frontpage. What do you think will be better for a newspaper name.

The μ Project or The Black Bell or Black Ribbon???? Please tell me I can't decide!!!! And my computer just crashed recently so the Kish fansite couldn't be out up!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!! The layout took me ages to make I just couldn't make another one like it so. I'm not making one anymore but I revamped me TMM Fansite.  but in future I might make a Kish fansite!

-Zoey


	5. Jealousy Strikes

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 4: Jealousy Strikes  
--------

Thanks for the reviews!!!!lol!! greatly appreciated!!!!!

--------

it was now after breakfast and everyone was bored. No one had anything to do. Pai and Zakuro were of course just sitting on the couch and doing nothing, Pudding was forcing Tart to learn how to balance on a ball and Kish and Ichigo were sitting in their room bored.

"When do we start the bet thing??????????" asked Kish

"I don't know" said Ichigo

"Well, you should. Wasn't it your idea in the first place" said Kish

"So…..???? That doesn't mean I know when to start it" countered Ichigo

--------

"There they go again" said Pai

"Yup. They just can't go even for an hour without arguing" said Zakuro

"Couldn't agree more" said Pai

--------

"Ok………ok……fine. Now????" asked Kish

"Ok. Fine" said Ichigo

"How many girls should I get to like me/???" asked Kish boredly.

"Ha. We're not talking how many. It's how many points. 1 point per person" said Ichigo

"That's easy. How many points do I have to get to then?" asked Kish

"30. I bet you can't get over 30. Oh and to make it _easier _for you, if you get my best friends it'll be 2 points for each of them and if you get anyone else to ask if your single or not 3 points" said Ichigo

"Ooooooooh. Thanks for making it easier for me Konekochan" chuckled Kish

"Well, it's not like your going to get over 30 points" said Ichigo

"Oh….we'll see konekochan" laughed Kish

"Yes. We will" said Ichigo

"Ok then. Can we start now????????????" asked Kish

Ichigo just shrugged.

"Ok then. Let's go" said Kish as he pulled Ichigo by her wrist out of the room.

"Pai?????????" asked Kish

"What?" said Pai

"Me and konekochan are gonna go now" said Kish

"So.?????" Said Pai

"Just thought I'd let you know" said Kish as he pulled Ichigo along with him, outside.

--------

"Ooooohhhh!!!!!!!! I see four girls over. Hey, konekochan. They're wearing the same school uniform as you are do you know them???" asked Kish

Ichigo turned to look and to her surprise she saw a blonde girl and a brunette with two other girls. The blonde and brunette girls were her best friends.

"Y-yeah. I know them" said Ichigo

"Cool! I get double points" said Kish

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" said Ichigo

"What's the blonde one's name????" asked Kish

Ichigo just looked at Kish with her mouth hanging open.

"Why?" snapped Ichigo who couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous.

"Oh, she's pretty…….I guess" said Kish

"_Darn it. Great job, Ichigo. Now You've just got Kish thinking your best friend is pretty" Ichigo thought darkly_.

"Miwa" answered Ichigo shortly.

"Oh…cool" said Kish

"I'll just stay here while you go" said Ichigo

"Um….Ok" said Kish a little uncertainly because of Ichigo's tone of voice. He couldn't help but think that Ichigo only answered in a single or short sentences.

--------

"Ooooh!!! Hey, you guys," said Moe "have you noticed that they guy over there keeps looking at us????"

All the girls turned to look at the spot where Moe was looking at. (They couldn't see Ichigo because she was sitting on the bench and in front of the bench there was a large bush)

"Oh. That guy with the green hair??????" asked Miwa.

Moe just nodded.

"He's cute. And I think he looks our age" said Aiyumi, a girl who had her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah. I agree" said Yuki

"Hey, do you think we should go over and introduce ourselves???" asked Miwa

"I don't think we need to" said Moe.

"Why not????????" whined Miwa

"Coz he's coming over here now" laughed Moe

"Darn!!!!!! Is my hair ok??" asked Miwa

"Yes!! Miwa!! Calm down!!!!" said the other girls.

Kish just casually walked over to the four girls by the lamppost.

"Hey, ladies" he cooed.

The girls instantly blushed.

Ichigo was just sitting on the park bench watching Kish. Even though this whole bet thing was her idea, she couldn't help but wish that she was one of the girls over there.

"_Oooooooh. Getting jealous are we???" mocked the voice in Ichigo's head._

"_Shut up. I am not. Why would I be jealous of Kish???? Just because he's got gorgeous amber eyes and emerald hair that flies up cutely when the wind blows doesn't mean that----"_

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Somebody's got a crush on Kisshu!!!!!!!!" mocked the voice in her head._

"_I DO NOT now shut up!!!"_

Ichigo shook her head to clear away her little fight with her conscience.

"_Darn it, Kish. Why do you have to make me feel this way?" thought Ichigo_

She shook her head again.

"Ok….I'm Miwa" said Miwa batting her eyelashes prettily "this is Moe, Aiyumi and Yuki"

"Cool. My name's Kishu" said Kish

"Oh!!! That's a cute name" said Miwa as she stepped closer to Kish.

Right now, Kish wasn't feeling too comfortable being that close to a girl who wasn't Ichigo.

"Oh…uh….thanks" said Kish

"Oh! Kishu!!! I bet all of us wanna know whether you're single or taken" said Moe

The others nodded in agreement.

"_Oh. Great. How do I get out of this?????? I know! I'll just say I'm taken" thought Kish_

"Oh, sorry but I'm taken" said Kish

"Oh……..that's too bad" said Miwa

"_Yeah it is isn't, blonde girl" thought Kish sarcastically._

Luckily Kish didn't need to say anything more because at that time the Miwa's cell rang. She talked for a couple of minutes then she hung up.

"Girls. We have to go to Central Tokyo. Now. Kazu said he's gonna meet us there" said Miwa

Kish was just plain shocked.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you, Kishu. We hope we'll see you around" said the girls as they ran to Central Tokyo.

"Yeah you too" said Kish

Ichigo just sat on the bench continually staring at Kish.

"_Finally. They're gone. Seriously. I didn't know that Miwa would actually move that close to Kish" thought Ichigo_

"_What???? Jealous of your own friend???" taunted the voice._

"No!!!! I'm not jealous!!!" yelled Ichigo out loud, just loud enough for herself to here but unfortunately Kish had heard her.

"Konekochan????" said Kish confusedly to himself

Kish then walked over to Ichigo and sat on the bench beside.

"Hey" he said  
"Oh! Kish um….hey" replied Ichigo

"Are you ok??" asked Kish with concern

Ichigo looked shocked but tried her best to look happy.

"Yeah. I'm fine" said Ichigo

"Sure?" asked Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo

"Ok……..then" said Kish

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ichigo asked Kish how many points he got.

"Oh…uh……let's see……….double points for your two best friends so 2………triple points for them asking if I'm single so….12………." said Kish

"Ok…oK" said Ichigo

"So……..you wanna go earn more points?" asked Ichigo

Kish just looked shocked at her and shrugged.

"Ok….then. Would the beach do?"

**Whoa. Long chapter! Okies……………..not sure what to say haha!!!! Lolz!!! Oh!! My youtube account is IchigoKisshuFan I think that's right. If it's not right then PM me I'll be sure to find out it. Add me!!! And check out my videos!!**

**-Zoey**


	6. Jealousy Strikes Back

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 5: Jealousy Strikes Back  
--------

**Big thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and I made one of the girls who Kish talks to in this chapter one of my friends!! Tessa aka. Digiwildfire. Sorry, but I have no idea what color your hair is so yeah!!! and I used your name not penname Lol!**

**--------**

The Beach?????" asked Kish a little confusedly.

"Yup" said Ichigo

"Why there???" asked Kish

"Oh….you could get more points there and we could roam around" said Ichigo

"Oooooooh!!! Like, a date?????" asked Kish

Ichigo blushed. "No!!!! Just to roam around" said Ichigo

"Really???????" asked Kish

"Yes" said Ichigo

"Ok!! Sure, Konekochan" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo

"Mmmmm. I wonder what Kishu-niichan and Ichigo-neechan are doing???" asked Pudding out loud while trying to force Tart onto the circus ball.

"Oh, who cares what they're doing!!! Just freakin' get me of this circus ball!!!!!" screamed Tart

"Uh, uh, uh, Taru-Taru. You have to learn how to use the circus ball" said Pudding

"USE THE CIRCUS BALL?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tart "What is their to use!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lots of uses. Pudding can list all of them out if you want" said Pudding

"No. That'll make it worst" said Tart.

"Okie, dokie" said Pudding.

Pai shrieked out loud.

"Get these stupid things off me!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pai

"What?????" asked Zakuro

"These…..I believe they are called handcuffs???" said Pai

"Yeah, they're handcuffs…..how'd you lock yourself up in them??" asked Zakuro

"Oh…….I was just looking at them and I turned them around then they clasped onto my wrist and I have no idea where the key is" said Pai

"Gosh…Pai. Just because you lost the key doesn't mean that you can't get them out. Here" said Zakuro as she put her wrist under the other free cuff not knowing that it might snap down on her wrist. Just as she did so Tart came screaming out of Pudding's room riding a circus ball and Pudding was chasing him which accidentally knocked into Zakuro and the handcuff cuffed her too. Now Pai and Zakuro were totally, utterly stuck. Well, until they found the key.

"Taruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pai

"What. The monkey-girl pushed me" said Tart

"Well, look what you did now!" screamed Pai at the top of his lungs thrusting his wrist in front of Tart's eyes.

"Hahah!!! Now your stuck with the purple mew!!! Ha!!! How are you gonna get outta this one Pai????" laughed Tart

"You shut up!!!!!!!!! When I get my hands on you……….I'm gonna wring your scrawny little neck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Pai

"As if you'll ever get your hands on me" said Tart as he walked out of the room leaving Pai with steam rising from his head.

"Ok……………..are you sure you don't want to come with me???????????? I mean you seem a little down lately" said kish

"_Shoot! Sometimes……….it seems like he can read my mind……like he knows exactly how I feel. But how………..???????" thought Ichigo_

"Yes!! Kish!! I'm sure. I'll just sit here. I mean I don't want to ruin your chances or something" mumbled Ichigo

Kish just looked at Ichigo doubtfully.

"Look.! Don't look at me like that! Just go………." Said Ichigo

"Konekochan……………are you ok??????" murmured Kish

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all" said Ichigo

"Erm….ok……..then I'll go" said Kish

As Kish walked over to a girl who was just sitting on the beach alone Ichigo just couldn't help but envy her.

"_Why…………why did I make the bet….I could've called it off…..now I feel really bad…..just because I get a little jealous doesn't mean I can take it out on Kish………….but I can't call it off he'll just tease me about it" thought Ichigo_

"Hello!" said Kish

The girl with brown hair and blonde highlights looked up at him and with an American accent said "do I know you???"

"No, but you're here alone so I thought we could talk" said Kish

Right now Kish wasn't feeling too happy about the bet either. He didn't actually want to do it any more but Ichigo made no sign of calling it off so he just persisted at it.

"I see" said the girl

"You're not from around here are you??" asked Kish

"No of course, not. My accent says it all. I'm of The states and I'm just chilling out on vacation" said the girl

"and your name is…………….????" Said Kish utterly charmingly.

"Tessa" replied the girl

"_Well….she is pretty. I mean prettier than Miwa……..and least she's not like Miwa thank god. Miwa was kinda…..scary……………" thought Kish_

"That's a nice name" said Kish

"Oh. Thanks!!!" said Tessa as she blushed

"Hey, can I call you Tess instead???" asked Kish

"Uh…sure….but wait a minute I don't know what your name is" said Tessa

"Kisshu" said Kish

"Kishu-kun???? Is it ok if I call you that???" asked Tessa

"Yup" said Kish

"Cute name" complimented tessa

"thanks yours is very cute too" said Kish

Tessa didn't say anything in reply just blush

"_Yah!!!!!! A **normal **girl. Not one that actually bats her eyelashes up at me!!! She's cute too…..maybe I could ask for her email address……" thought Kish_

Ichigo just sat and watched Kish talk with the other girl. She thought he looked like he was rather enjoying himself. But Ichigo just decided to sit there and watch doing nothing.

Kish and Tessa had actually talked for quite a while now.

"Your nice…, really!!! Are you taken??? If you are it doesn't mater" said Tessa

"Yeah….sorry, sweetie! But I can have your email address right??" laughed Kish

"yeah, sure! It's said Tessa

Kish made a mental note of it in his head.

"Cool! Mine's " said Kish **(A/N:** Sorry, girls but you just can't show everything!!!LOL

At that very moment Tessa's cellphone rang **(A/N: **How lame am I????? I make every girl have a cellphone!!!

After she hung up she said "Sorry, Kishu-Kun but that's my parents, they want me home so we can pack this is my last day in Tokyo" said Tessa

"Oh….it's ok. But we can still email each other right???" asked Kish

"Yes!!" said tessa

"Ok, then have a nice trip home" said Kish

"Ok, thanks" said Tessa as she walked home.

Ichigo was envious but she just controlled it and tried not to show it.

"Hey, Konekochan" said Kish as he walked up to Ichigo

"Hey" said Ichigo

"You know that girl that I was talking to just now??" said Kish

"Yeah???" said Ichigo

"Oh, I just got her email address and her name was Tessa" said Kish

"That's nice!!!!!" said Ichigo trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could

"Look, it's not serous…..I just thought we might keep in contact. I mean she was really nice" said Kish

"Cool" said Ichigo

But try as she might, Ichigo could not help but show a little of her jealousy.

"God….we have to get these cuffs off before Kish and Ichigo get back" said Zakuro

"yes. I know but where's the damn key???" asked Pai frantically.

"I don't know" said Zakuro

"Well, until we find it we have to stay like this" said pai

"No, we don't. let's just try to saw it off" said Zakuro

"How??? We don't have two arms now" said pai

"Well, get Pudding or Tart too" said Zakuro

"No, not Tart, he'd probably saw our arms off instead.

"Ok……..Pudding???/!! Can you come here for a minute???" asked Zakuro

"yes, Zakuro-oneesama??" asked Pudding right away

"I need you to saw the handcuff off. Just go to the basement of the Café and grab Ryou's saw" said Zakuro

"But Zakuro-oneesama, the only saw Ryou-oniisan has is the big, huge, scary electric one" said Pudding

"So…just go get it" said Zakuro

"Ok" said Pudding as she ran downstairs and a minute later she was back with the saw.

"Ok..Pai just leave your hand on this side and I'll leave mine here" said Zakuro

"Ok…..are you sure you can do this monkey girl??" asked Pai

"Yes, pai-oniisan" said Pudding

Pudding started the saw and instantly she couldn't hold it properly. She was swaying about, narrowly sawing Pai's head off and just centimeters away from Zakuro's shoulder.

"Oy!! What are you trying to do??? Kill us???" shouted Pai

"Sorry, Pai-oniisan but I couldn't hold it properly" said Pudding

"it's ok, Pudding just put it away" said Zakuro

Pudding put the saw away then she came back upstairs to tell Tart what happened.

"I could try teleport" said Pai

"go" said Zakuro

Pai teleported and he ended up in the kitchen with Zakuro

"it didn't work" said Zakuro

"Oh, Pardon me but I forgot that if I make contact with the object I cannot teleport away without it. That's just how the rule works" said Pai

"Oh" said Zakuro

By the time 5:00PM cam about Kish had collected enough points to win the bet but Ichigo was quite sick of the whole thing and was glad that it was over.

"hey, konekochan?, Do you wanna head back to the café??" asked Kish

"yes" said Ichigo happily

**Haha! Very long! For some reason the site that hosts my domain name is down so you won't be able to access Mew Mew Academy right now. But I am getting started on the Kish fansite from scratch again. It's going to be called 'Emerald Royalty'**

**-Zoey**


	7. Firework Displays

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 6: Fire Works Display  
--------

**I really appreciate you guys reviewing!!!!!!!!! It helps heaps!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!**

**--------**

By the time Kish and Ichigo had arrived back at the café, it was around 6:39PM. They could tell that something was wrong because the house was totally quite.

"Hello??" said Kish

"Oh, your back" said Pai flatly.

Kish and Ichigo both noticed that Pai and Zakuro were sitting unusually close to each other.

"Hey, you're both sitting really close" laughed Kish

"Ehem. We're cuffed" said Pai showing the handcuffs.

Kish and Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"it's not funny how would you two like to be cuffed together??" snapped Pai

"I wouldn't mind at all" chuckled Kish

"Kish!" shouted Ichigo

"just saying" said Kish

"Can you help us find the key, it's purple" said Zakuro

"Sure, Zakuro, come on Kish, we'll go check in our room" said Ichigo as she went to their bedroom.

"Ok, I'll be right there" said Kish

As soon as Ichigo went out of the living room Pai just smirked at Kish.

"What?!" said Kish

"That mew's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" said Pai

Kish just growled at Pai and said "shut up. Least I'm not stupid enough to get handcuffed" then he followed Ichigo into the bedroom.

"Ok….where do we start" said Ichigo

"Oh! I Know, you do your half and I'll do mine" said Kish

"Kay" said Ichigo as she bent down on her knees and started crawling around. Kish did the same except he looked into the drawers first.

"Hey, I think I found something" said Kish

"Cool, what is it?" asked Ichigo

"A key, a pink one" said Kish as he held it up.

As soon as Kish held it up Ichigo flushed red and snatched it off him.

"What???" asked Kish

"That's my key" said Ichigo

"Key for what?" asked Kish

"Something" said Ichigo

"Diary??????" teased Kish

"You-what—How did you know!!!!!!!!???" said Ichigo

You remember the first night, well, when your diary dropped out of your pocket it was pink so I figured that it was for your diary" said Kish

"oh, but you didn't know that the key was in the drawer before did you?" asked Ichigo

"Maybe….maybe not" teased Kish

"Tell me!" demanded Ichigo

"Ok, no…but I could get into your diary without a key anyway" said Kish

"You WHAT??! You didn't read anything did you?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah…maybe……maybe not" chuckled Kish

"I would kill you right now if you weren't so……….----"

"So what???" cut in Kish "cute????"

"I wasn't about to say that" snapped Ichigo

"Really, well your diary seems to say a different story" chuckled Kish

"You read it!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo

Kish was about to make a smart comment when something glittery caught his eye. It was under Ichigo's bed. He bent down and grabbed it.

"Oh!!! I found the key" said Kish

"Cool, now we can give it to Pai and Zakuro" said Ichigo

"No…I don't think so" said Kish

"Come on…." Said Ichigo

"Fine. I'll give it to them after our date" said Kish

"uh……fine" said Ichigo

"cool, what time is it?" asked Kish

"oh…uh 8:10" said Ichigo

"Oh……you know our date's at 8:30 right" said Kish

"Oh. God. I didn't know!!" said Ichigo

Kish just laughed at Ichigo

Ichigo grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and made Kish grab his clothes then shooed him out so she could change.

Ichigo put on her knee high socks and a black and red checkered mini skirt and a pink top.

Kish meanwhile just dressed in his usual style, socks, baggy jeans, emerald t-shirt and a black jacket to keep him warm.

"Um…konekochan…….are you sure you won't get cold wearing just a t-shirt?" asked Kish

"Yup" said Ichigo

"You sure you don't want a jacket??" asked Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo

"Ok other than that, you look cute as usual" said Kish

Ichigo just blushed and managed to say "You look good too"

Kish and Ichigo then walked into the living room to tell Pai and Zakuro they were going out.

"Fine. Did you find the key?" asked Pai

"Sorry, no" said Kish

"Oh, fine. But make sure you're back before 11" said Pai

"Ok" said Kish

Kish then led Ichigo out of the house.

By the time Kish and Ichigo had gotten to the place where Kish wanted Ichigo to go the fireworks had just started.

Ichigo just looked up at the sky happily.

"Do you wanna stand or just sit down???" asked Kish

"Oh…um…sit down if it's ok" said Ichigo

"Ok" said Kish

The fireworks were like usual ones, bright, colorful and loud.

"So…uh…you like it don't you????" asked Kish nervously

"Yup!!! It's great!!! And you sound nervous, everything ok??" asked Ichigo

"You like it??? Cool! Oh, I wasn't really sure if you were into these types of dates" said Kish

"You didn't??? Kish!, What type of girl do you think I am?? I'm not picky!!!" said Ichigo

"I know" said Kish "I just wanted to make sure you liked it"

"I do like it. It's pretty" said Ichigo

Kish just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Kish

"Gosh. You say everything else is pretty but you don't seem to notice yourself" teased Kish

Ichigo looked at Kish confusedly and said "What do you mean??"

"I mean, you don't seem to see that you're so pretty" said Kish

All Ichigo could do was blush at that comment.

Kish and Ichigo both watched the fireworks for a while until they finally died down and slowly stopped and soon it was just them and silence with the bright stars in the night sky.

"Wow………it's so quite now" said Ichigo

"Yup" said Kish

Ichigo shivered a little as the night air breezed past her. She couldn't help but think that she should've listened to Kish and brought a jacket. But she didn't know that Kish saw her shiver.

"Are you cold, Konekochan???" asked Kish

"Huh?? Oh, it's nothing, really" said Ichigo

"Nothing, yeah right. I can tell when my konekochan's cold" laughed Kish

Ichigo was about to protest about Kish calling her _his konekochan _but Kish had taken of his jacket and was offering it to Ichigo.

"Are you gonna take it or do I have to wave it in front of you face forever??" chuckled Kish

"Huh? Oh, your jacket? But you'll get cold then" said Ichigo

"Konekochan! I'm wearing long sleeves! You're the one wearing a t-shirt" laughed Kish

"Yeah but…………" trailed off Ichigo

"Come on konekochan" said Kish as he made Ichigo wear his jacket.

"Fine" said Ichigo

As soon as she wore his jacket, Ichigo wasn't cold anymore. She didn't have anything to say but she just blushed.

"Warm???" asked Kish

"Yup. Thanks.." said Ichigo

"It's ok, konekochan!!" said Kish as he put his arm around Ichigo and pulled her closer. Ichigo didn't know what to say all she did was blush and watch the amused look on Kish's face.

"What?? Can't you take you eyes off me??" teased Kish

Ichigo blushed furiously and said nothing.

"Hey, Konekochan………..can I kiss you?" asked Kish

Ichigo blushed but before she even got to reply Kish already leaned in and kissed her.

**4 pages! Lol! The reviews were great last chapter! Thnx! Oh and my fan made mew is mew blackberry!**

**-zoey-**


	8. Guilty Fun

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 7: Guilty Fun  
--------

Kish and Ichigo walked through the front door of the café at precisely 11:00PM.

"Oh, you're especially early" mocked Pai.

He was still sitting on the couch with Zakuro.

"Shut up. We're not late either" said Kish

Pai just looked at Kish and Ichigo.

"Oh and here's your key" said Kish as he reached into his trousers pocket and took out the purple and waved it in front of Pai's face.

"You idiot! You had it all along!!" yelled Pai

"So??? Least I'm giving it to you" said Kish

"Arrgh! Once I'm out of these cuffs I am so gonna strangle you cat-girl loving neck!" yelled Pai

Kish just glared daggers at Pai.

"You don't have to bring Ichigo into this" he hissed.

"Yeah, well, isn't it true??" mocked Pai

"So??? You don't have to bring her in everytime we argue! And in that case I won't give you the key" said Kish

"Fine, then" said Pai

Ichigo just looked worriedly at Kish and Pai

"Kish……." Whispered Ichigo into his ear "just give it to him"

Kish just gave Ichigo his he-doesn't-deserve-it look.

"Just give it to him…." Repeated Ichigo

Kish sighed.

"Fine………" said Kish as he threw the key to Pai and then went to his bedroom.

Pai gave Ichigo a thankful smile. Ichigo responded by smiling back and followed Kish into the bedroom.

"Why…??? Konekochan??? You know what he said about you" said Kish

"Look, it doesn't matter" said Ichigo sitting beside Kish

"But he does it every time. It just annoys me" said Kish

"Pai cares about you……that's why" said Ichigo

Kish gave Ichigo a curious look.

"What do you mean, konekochan?" asked Kish

"You know….he cares about you like you're his little brother" said Ichigo

Kish just nodded.

"But he doesn't have to drag you into it" said Kish

"He just uses it as a statement and he did kinda say thanks" said Ichigo

"Really???" said Kish who was now smiling amusingly.

"Yup" said Ichigo

"How??" asked Kish

"He just smiled at me" said Ichigo

"Well…..I guess so ….then…" said Kish

"So it's cool???" asked Ichigo

"Yup" said Kish

"Finally!!!! The cuffs are off!!! I really needed to use the bathroom!" said Pai who usually wasn't so talkative but he was feeling quite cheerful for once.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more!! Do you need the bathroom right now????? Because if you don't I need to go have a shower" said Zakuro

"Oh, it's ok. You can go first" said Pai as he bowed as usual.

"Really?? Thanks" said Zakuro

"Your welcome" replied Pai

Ichigo flopped onto her bed looking relaxingly up at the ceiling. Kish was doing the same.

"Tonight was fun wasn't it??" asked Kish

"Yup!" said Ichigo happily.

"You wanna go again, some other day??" asked Kish

"Sure. Oh. I just forgot I'm still wearing your jacket" said Ichigo

"Oh. You want it??" asked Kish

Ichigo flushed a deep crimson.

"Uh…no. After all it's your property" said Ichigo

"It doesn't matter I don't want it" said Kish

"No. Kish I couldn't" said Ichigo

"Fine, konekochan. In that case I don't want it any more. You keep it" laughed Kish

Ichigo blushed. She didn't know what to say so she just replied "Ok…then"

But Ichigo didn't like to admit it to Kish but a little part of her wanted to keep his jacket. She just smiled to herself and curled up very cat-likely in his jacket. Ichigo didn't know that Kish was of course watching her but he just smiled.

"Hey, konekochan, you want to turn the lights of???" asked Kish

"yeah. I'm kinda sleepy" said Ichigo

"Ok" said Kish as his eyes glowed blue then the lights flickered off.

"Night, Konekochan" said Kish

"Goodnight, Kish" said Ichigo and they both slowly started to fall asleep.

A couple of minutes later Pai and Zakuro both happily showered and fresh came to check on them.

"There asleep already" said Zakuro

"yeah, it wouldn't surprise me. They spent the whole day out and then went on a date till 11" said pai

"Yeah" said Zakuro as she closed the door lightly as she and Pai both headed towards their bedrooms and fell to sleep.

About an hour after everyone else went to sleep, Pudding and Tart crept out of their rooms with 4 marker pens in their hands.

"Wow. Monkey-girl. I didn't know you could come up with plans like this" said Tart

"Oh, Pudding, has a lot of tricks up her sleeve" said Pudding

"Cool. Where do we start first?" asked Tart

"Oh, Kish-oniichan and Ichigo-oneechan's room" said Pudding

"Ok" said Tart

They went to Ichigo and Kish's room then quietly opened the door and flicked the light on.

"Ack! The old hag's asleep in Kish's jacket!" choked Tart

Pudding looked at Ichigo then giggled.

"So….who do you want to draw on??" giggled Pudding

"Ooooohhh!!! I can't choose. I wanna pick the old hag coz she calls me midget but I wanna pick Kish coz he teases me" said tart like a boy in a candy store.

"Well, you can only pick one, Taru-Taru" said Pudding

"Fine. Old Hag" said Tart  
"Ok" said Pudding as she handed Tart a black marker pen.

Tart drew a black dot on Ichigo's nose, then three whiskers on one cheek and three on the other. Then on her forehead he wrote I am a stupid cat. After he was done with dementing Ichigo's face he rolled up the sleeves of Kish's jacket and on Ichigo's left arm wrote _I love Kish_! And on her right arm he wrote _Property of Kish_. Tart cackled to himself once he was done.

Pudding, meanwhile, drew a moustache on Kish, then a dot on his nose and a set of whiskers on each of Kish's cheeks and circles around his eyes, and coloring one in so he looked like a panda. Then on his forehead she just scribbled randomly on it.

Then on his left arm she wrote _Konekochan is mine_. And on his right arm she wrote _I am so in love with Ichigo_. Pudding just giggled.

"Ok, now you leave you pen in Kish's hand and I'll leave mine in the old hag's so they'll think it was each other who did this" said Tart

"cool" said pudding

Then the two flicked the lights off and closed the door, hardly leaving any sign that they were there that night. They then headed for Zakuro and Pai's room.

In Zakuro and Pai's room, Tart was assigned to do Pai while Pudding was to do Zakuro.

Pudding on Zakuro's face drew hearts on each of her cheeks and on her forehead she drew crosses. On her arms Pudding wrote _Pai is cute_. On the other arm she drew random circles.

Tart on Pai, drew crosses all over his face and _The purple mew is my world _on his arm and on the other arm he just scribbled on it.

After the two were done they left nothing except the markers in Pai and Zakuro's hands and snuck back to their room so they could sleep.

**LOL! They're pure evil!!!! oh! And I just joined deviantart! Username is ****KishIsMyObsession**** but I haven't drawn any pics yet because I lost my other accounts username and password so I'll have to transfer them some how!**

**Kk see ya!**

**-zoey-**


	9. Catch That Kid!

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 8: Catch That Kid!  
--------

Next morning Ichigo woke up quite slowly. She was still feeling tired and a bit drowsy but she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She yawned silently. Ichigo turned to look to see if Kish was awake or not. But what she saw she couldn't help but burst out laughing loudly even though she knew it was rude.

Kish slowly started to stir and then he woke up thanks to Ichigo's laughing. She sat up and blinked at her.

"What are you laughing at Konekochan???" but as he looked at her he couldn't help but burst into laughter herself. Ichigo stopped what's so funny? She asked him.

"Look in the mirror was his reply.

Ichigo got off her bed and looked into the mirror. She screamed very loudly, it was high pitched and the birds outside flew away. Kish covered his ears and that's when he noticed he was holding a marker pen.

"WHO DID THIS??? I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo as she noticed that Kish was holding a pen and on her arm it did say _property of Kish_.

"YOU!!!" yelled Ichigo as she advanced towards him.

Kish looked at her confusedly then he remembered the marker.

"No…….Konekochan! I didn't!!!...really" said Kish

"Yeah??? Well, why do you have a marker pen in your hand?" said Ichigo, her voice was now to the point of hysterics.

"Realllyy I didn't……konekochan……I wouldn't" said Kish who was now backed against a wall.

"You wouldn't??? Yeah right. There's the marker in your hand. You did it" said Ichigo with her cat ears out and flat against her head. She was now about inches away from Kish. But then her expression softened. Kish looked a little relieved.

"Hm…..I guess you wouldn't draw on your own face…." Said Ichigo who had calmed down now.

"Huh?? Yeah I wouldn't draw on my own face----DRAW ON MY FACE????? GIMME THE MIRROR!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish as he snatched it off Ichigo and looked in. A he did Ichigo noticed that Kish started to sway a little. Then he fainted.

"Oh. God. What do I do!!???" thought Ichigo

Ichigo didn't know what to do so she just shoved and pushed Kish until he woke up again.

"What happened??" asked Kish

"Oh you fainted because you looked in the mirror and you noticed that you had marker on your face" said Ichigo calmly.

Kish looked like he was about to faint all over again.

Then Kish looked at Ichigo's hand. The one with the marker on it.

"Did you draw on me??" asked Kish calmly

"No…of course not…." Said Ichigo

Kish just looked at her suspiciously.

"If we didn't draw on each other's faces someone else would have. It would either be Pai, the purple mew or the two midgets" said Kish

"Yeah. Maybe we should go check Zakuro and Pai's room" said Ichigo as she led Kish out of their room. But before they had even set a foot out of their room they heard a piercing scream from Zakuro closely followed by Pai's huge shriek.

"Ok….then. It must've happened to them too" said Kish

"Yes" said Ichigo

They both quickly ran over to Pai and Zakuro's room.

"So it happened to you too???" asked Kish

"Yup" said Pai

"Ok…..maybe we should check if Tart and Pudding have this problem too" said Zakuro

"Yep" said Ichigo

The others then quietly walked to Tart and Pudding's room. They were shocked at what they saw.

They saw that Pudding had her face drawn on and she was now drawing on Tart's face.

If you were there you would literally see the 2 couples have steam rising from the top of their heads.

"Ok…let's act like we don't know they did it then wash our faces off then we'll catch those two midgets and hang them by their big toe from a 73m tree" said Ichigo

"Make it 173" said Pai

"Agreed" said Kish

"Zakuro just smirked.

By the time the other's had washed their faces off, Tart and Pudding were acting like nothing was wrong.

The others had already made a plan and Pai and Zakuro were going to get Pudding and Kish and Ichigo were going to get Tart. They slowly made their way to the kitchen.

"Hello, Tart and Pudding" said Pai overly cheerfully.

"Uh…hi" said Tart and Pudding nervously

Pai and Zakuro just walked closer to Pudding while Kish and Ichigo did the same to Tart

The two then grew a little more nervous.

"Oh…Tart….Can me and Kish just draw out a chair for you to sit on??" asked Ichigo overly sweetly.

Tart didn't say anything. He knew that something was up.

Kish was at the back of him and Ichigo was in front. Ichigo gave Kish the signal to grab Tart. Kish then lunged at Tart's back. But unfortunately Tart turned around and yelled Run. And he teleported leaving Kish to catch air.

Pudding ran like crazy but Zakuro and pai easily caught Pudding and now they tied her up to a chair.

"Go. You and Kish take on tart and me and Pai will look after Pudding" said Zakuro

"Ok" said Ichigo

Ichigo then saw Tart and lunged at him. He teleported and Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark" said Ichigo to herself.

"Are you ok??" asked Kish as he helped Ichigo up.

"Yup. I've been better though" said Ichigo

Then Kish and Ichigo saw Tart he was in the living room.

Ichigo completely forgetting about her bruise ran as fast as she could to catch Tart. Tart saw and was teleporting away but Ichigo managed to grab on the tip of his fingers and she went with him.

Kish was surprised but he quickly went around the house looking for any sign of the brunette and his konekochan. He finally figured that they weren't in the house so he went outside and looked the rooftop.

There he saw Tart standing dangling Ichigo over the roof. The only thing she was holding on was Tart's wrist.

"Tart you idiotically insane midget. Let, Konekochan go!!!" yelled Kish completely forgetting he could teleport.

"Oh sure. Kish, I'll let your girlfriend go" chuckled Tart evily as he shook his hand once and Ichigo s sent hurling into the air.

"I DID NOT mean literally!!' screamed Kish "if anything happens to her I swear you are gonna pay with your life"

But luckily Ichigo fell right into Kish's arms. Kish stopped shouting at Tart and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh." He said.

"Uh…yeah…hi" said Ichigo

"yeah….hi…." said Kish still a little dazed.

"God. Look at you Kish!!" said Tart "the moment that girl lands in your arms you completely forget what you're doing"

That broke the spell. Kish shook his head as he glared up at Tart.

"Hey, I got an idea. Konekochan. You go and tell Pai to disable Tart's teleporting power and then we'll be able to catch him, I'll just teleport onto the roof" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo

Kish put Ichigo down and she quickly ran back into the café.

"Pai??? Uh…Kish asked if you could disable Tart's teleporting power" said Ichigo

"Oh….that would be impossible to disable only Tart's powers it would disable Kish's too" said Pai

Ichigo gasped. "But he's on the roof"

Pai shrugged.

"Could you turn it back on once he's caught Tart?" asked Ichigo

"yes" said Pai

"Fine. Do that" said Ichigo

"ok" said Pai as he held in his hand a glowing ball and soon it turned dark and disappeared.

Ichigo ran outside and watched. It looked like Kish and Tart were both about to push each other off the roof.

"_There's only one way" thought Ichigo_

Ichigo grabbed her pendant out of her pocket and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis" she said. Then a beam of light surrounded her and there. She was a Mew Mew once again.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could and jumped onto the roof. Right by Kish's side.

"Hey. I haven't seen you transform in ages, Konekochan" smiled Kish

"Well, Pai said that if he turned off Tart's power yours would be off to so I figured this was the best way" said Ichigo

"Oh. So I could fall off here and die???" said Kish

"Uh…possibly" said Ichigo

"Oooh. That probably will hurt" said Kish

"Yeah but it won't happen. Come on. I wanna get Tart and hang him up the tree" said Ichigo as she summoned her Strawberry Bell.

"Cool. Let's get started then" said Kish

Ichigo nodded.

Tart looked scared. He knew what Ichigo could do with her Strawberry Bell and he didn't want to be her target. He tried to teleport but it didn't work.

So he ran backwards. But then he bumped into something or rather someone. It was Kish.

"You're not going anywhere, midget" he chuckled as he grasped Tart's shoulders but Tart squirmed and was about to wriggle out but then Ichigo got her strawberry bell and put the hollow bit through Tart's head and he was small enough so it fitted right around he chest.

"Oh. Nice use" commented Kish

"Thanks" said Ichigo

Tart just mumbled something. Like _damn. Stupid mew, stupid kish"_

Ichigo then got her pendant and signaled Zakuro to tell Pai to turn on the teleportation powers again. She received the signal back which meant it would work now.

"Ok. You can teleport now" said Ichigo

"Ok" said Kish as he teleported back into the kitchen.

**Done!!! Haha!!!! I'm on sugar high!!!!**

**-zoey-**


	10. Afterwards

The Ultimate Bet  
Chapter 9: Afterwards  
--------

Kish, Ichigo, Pai and Zakuro all watched Pudding and Tart hang upside down from their big toe from a 173m tree.

"Let us down" said Pudding

Everyone smirked.

"Not until you say sorry for what you did to us" said Ichigo

"Never, Old hag!!" shrieked Tart

Pudding punched Tart on the head and said "Taru-Taru. Pudding's head is getting dizzy. So I'm going to say sorry and you will too"

Tart just pouted.

"Sorry, Kishu-Oniichan, Ichigo-oneechan, Pai-Oniichan and Zakuro-oneechan" said Pudding breathelessly.

The others just smiled.

"Now you have to say it Taru-Taru" said Pudding

"No" said Tart

"Yes" said Pudding

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Owwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!"

"are you gonna say it now-Taru?" asked Pudding

"Fine, fine" mumbled Tart

"I'm sorry Kish, Ol---Ichigo, Pai, Pur----Zakuro" mumbled Tart

"No can you let us down?" asked Pudding

The others nodded and then untied the two.

They had waited hours for an apology that, it was now 8:30PM. Everyone quickly scurried into the Café for dinner while Pudding and Tart were complaining about their sore toes.

Dinner was a very awkward affair. Zakuro and Pai, however were just their normal selves. Not talking, only occasional _'could you past the salt'_ thing was the only thing they said.

Pudding and Tart were still complaining about their sore toes while Kish and Ichigo snapped at them that it was their fault in the first place that they decided to draw on people's faces.

"Could you two please, shut up?" asked Pai suddenly.

Kish and Ichigo looked back innocently at Pai.

"Don't give me that look!!" yelled Pai a little angrily

Kish and Ichigo started to laugh. Pai was acting like a dad- again.

"You two are more immature than Tart and Pudding and they're younger than you' said Zakuro

Pudding and Tart just smirked. But sadly Pai and Zakuro saw that.

"The four of you. Go to your room" they shouted

Kish, Ichigo, Pudding and Tart just gave them an amused look and walked away.

It was now 11:30PM. Hours since Kish, Ichigo, Pudding and Tart had been sent to their rooms. Zakuro and Pai had gone to bed now and only Kish and Ichigo were still awake.

"It's so quite" said Ichigo

"Yup, do you think we should be asleep by now?" asked Kish

Ichigo just giggled.

"I don't think so. Unless _Mom _and _Dad_ will make us" said Ichigo

"Ack. That's so gross. I don't want Pai to be my Dad or that Purple Mew Mew to be my Mom" said Kish

"You're mean. And it's Zakuro. Not Purple Mew Mew" said Ichigo

"Ok. Ok. Zakuro. But still…….." trailed off Kish

Ichigo yawned and stretched.

"Your tired, Konekochan" said Kish

"No. I just felt like stretching" said Ichigo

"Yeah…………" said Kish

"How many days has it been?" asked Ichigo suddenly

"Since what?" asked Kish

"Oh…since you guys came back" said Ichigo

"Oh….uh….I don't know….I think maybe 3 or 2????" said Kish

"Oh…….wow……..it's like been forever….." said Ichigo

"Heh. What happened to the other two mews?" asked Kish

"Lettuce went with Ryou and Mint kinda went with Masaya for vacation" said Ichigo

"Ouch" commented Kish

"It's fine!!!" laughed Ichigo "I thought you would be happy….seeing how you didn't like Masaya and all…"

"I am happy, Konekochan. And I didn't like him because………….oh….you know" chuckled Kish

"Yes. I know" said Ichigo

"Ha. Of course. It was kinda apparent at first ne?" said Kish

"Yeah. I guess" said Ichigo

"Doesn't matter" laughed Kish "You're mine aren't you??" asked Kish

"Uh. I am not yours. I just like you but you don't own me" said Ichigo

"Still." Said Kish

"Kish!!!" said Ichigo

"Kidding" said Kish

Then they sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I guess we should go to bed now" said Kish

"Uh..ok" said Ichigo

Then suddenly for no apparent reason, at all Kish leaned forward and kissed Ichigo.

After they broke apart Kish laughed and said "sorry, Konekochan. I had to. Love ya"

Ichigo sat there blushing but before long they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-The End-

**OMG. Was that a good ending??? If it wasn't oh well!! lol**

**-Zoey**


End file.
